


The Red Solo Cup (and other tales)

by Tzuyu_Kurosawa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Anime References, Bukkake kinda, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Drugs, Jizzing in a cup, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Tentacles, crack fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzuyu_Kurosawa/pseuds/Tzuyu_Kurosawa
Summary: Shuichi and Kaito were friends since high school. But at Kokichi's weekend party, they decided to take their relationship further under the influence of drugs.





	The Red Solo Cup (and other tales)

It was a Saturday evening at Red Solo Loli Cup University. Kaito Momota and Shuuichi Saihara, friends since high school, were now on their way to a weekend party and Kokichi’s place.  
The two were party frat boys, and as any party frat boys would do, they PARTIED HARD.  
It had been a late and wild night up until this point, and fueled by a hefty amount of beer and weed, the two were feeling just a tad bit off. Just as the conversation was dying down, Kokichi, slightly buzzed in his voice, approached Kaito with his usual smug-ass grin. This was an indication to Kaito that something stupid was about to come from his mouth.  
“You know what you should do?” asked Kokichi, leaning his elbow onto Kaito’s shoulder. Without waiting for a reply, he let out:  
“You should totally jizz in this solo cup.”  
Slightly flustered, but feeling like doing something stupid, Kaito replied,  
“Hell yeah brother!”  
A few minutes passed by as Kaito stood in the center of a circle of guys, furiously whacking his dick over an emptied solo cup. Eventually his hand began to slow down. He wasn’t quite getting there; it was clear that he wasn’t entirely comfortable doing this kind of thing with so many other guys around.  
Over the crowd of disappointed gestures and groans, just as he was about to give up and put his dick away, a lowly voice spoke up.  
“Need a little help?”  
Kaito instinctively looked over. It was Shuuichi, what a boy.  
One thing lead to another, and after a brief and slightly embarrassed exchange, Shuuichi was on his knees with Kaito’s one inch punisher firmly in his hand.  
Kaito rubbed his shaft in a fast manner, switching off with Shuuichi every few minutes. After a few rounds of switching off, Kaito’s chin began to rise and his mouth drifted open, sign that he was about to bust a P H A T one. Right as Shuuichi noticed this was happening, Kaito let loose, and began jizzing right over the red solo cup.  
“Whoops. I missed,” replied Kaito, as he rubbed his erect dick, and even as he said this, he kept missing and jizzing outside the red solo cup.  
Dutifully, Shuuichi responded quickly, and caught the rogue jizz with his mouth.  
Kaito smiled and said in a deep voice, “You fucking boi.”  
Shuuichi m o a n s, “Hell yeah,” as Kaito’s words slithered throughout his thighs in a red solo cup. They suddenly contorted their bodies in such a way that they were physically able to fuck in a red solo cup. Kaito was so fucking aroused by Shuuichi and Shuuichi was so fucking aroused by Kaito that they legit went at it for 2 minutes in a red solo cup. Damn.  
Kaito pinned Shuuichi against the wall of the cup, and they shared a passionate kiss. “Red solo cup,” said Kaito. “Yes,” replied Shuuichi, in the red solo cup.  
“Fuck me harder daddy beard I am a goddamn sub and I want to be eaten up from the inside with all my moist meats and lettuce. I am bready onii-chan, I saw this in one of my japanese incests light me up. You’ll never see me coming. I want you to fuck me as bad as Rin wants to fuck Yukio.” Shuuichi said, as his voice echoed in the red solo cup.  
Suddenly Kaito grew two tentacles and he pulled Shuuichi over in a warm embrace, with his hundreds of suction cups caressing his tender skin, in the red solo cup.  
“I rabu you bb,” said Kaito, in the red solo cup.  
“Oh ok,” replied Shuuichi, returning his embrace. He had trouble finding his way around the slimy suction cups, but he did his best to return the motion in the red solo cup.  
On this day humanity received a grim reminder. TITTTAANNNNSSS BUT EMPHASIS ON THE TIIIIIIIIIITTSSS. BUT THEY DON'T HAVE NO TITTSSSS. Only small tit. Big tiddy goth gfs are overrated.  
Tentacle porn is overrated it’s tentacle afterglow now. Y’all welcome  
SAVE MY GIRL NINA SHE DIDNT DESERVE TO BECOME A FURRY FUCK YOU TUCKER.  
Oh fuck you

I WANNA BE A YOYO MAN MAKE ME A YOYO MAN  
BUT THE YOYO MASTER DID NOT ANSWER  
HE JUST KEPT ON YO-ING

YO DRV3 AMIRITE. KIIBO IS BEST WAIFU. I WOULD FUCK HIM SO HARD. Jokes on you HE DOESNT HAVE A PENIS METAL AS FUCK.  
But the yoyo man just kept on yoing

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I decided to make smut based of our friends on a Google Doc last night, and I realized I could replace my two friends in the smut we wrote with Shuuichi and Kaito cuz yeah. Kms.


End file.
